One Year's Love, or Forever?
by Miranda Crystal-Bearer
Summary: Rated for a coupla kisses. It's Valentine's, but have Tai and Sora's love life hit the rocks? Or will they realize their mistake?


One Year's Love, Or Forever?  
  
A/N: Okay! Here'a a plot thought up by my wierd accomplice, Acornmon! (Check out the hyper chipmunk!) Hee-hee! She surprised me. I didn't know she could come up with great Taiora plots! But here we are. Here goes the little list of romances: Taiora, Kekari, and Mishiro. Enjoy! Oh, and if I own Digimon, horses fly!  
  
Acornmon: Hey, wasn't that a Pegasus that just flew by?  
  
CKM: *Turns in computer chair* Noooo.... That was a Unicorn! Goosey, get your mystical creatures straight!  
  
Matt: WHY did we invite HER over? *Points at Acornmon*  
  
CKM: MATT!! *Leaps on her poor, unfortunate friend* BE NICE! AND SHE THOUGHT UP THIS STORY PLOT, SO THAT'S WHY! *Starts throttling poor Matt*  
  
Acornmon: *Glances at Ken* Does she always do this?  
  
Ken: Yup. How 'bout you type, since CKmon's busy?  
  
Acornmon: OKAY! *Ken winces at voulume and pitch of squeal as Acornmon starts typing*  
  
Tai sighed as he stared out the window at the grey skies and pouring rain. Lightning flew across the sky with startling suddeness. Thunder cracked, deafening even from inside. Again lightning came. 'Like a bird.... A swallow..... Darting with interminable swiftness, beauty, and a quickness undienied...... So free....' Tai blinked, then rolled over on his bed, the window ducking from sight. He sighed again, heavily. He fished around for his pillow, then propped it on the headboard. He got up and stole Kari's pillow from the top bunk and flung it there, too. He flopped on the bed and sighed for a third time. His eyes drifted half-closed, and he let his mind wander, staring into space like Kari's cat did.  
  
"Oh, Tai." Kari whispered from the doorway. Tai didn't seem to hear her. She looked at him, the picture of dejection. He had the hangdog look, sullen and pitiful. For the past two weeks he had been alternately stalking around, snapping back at anyone and everyone, or slinking by in the shadows, ignoring people when he was spoken to. It was completely unlike his normal bouncy hyperness, so willing to talk and play. He was silent and sulky, acting almost like a child to whom goodies have been denied.  
  
Kari turned and walked away. Tai did not see his sister's departure. He was concentrating on sorting out the chaos that riegned in his mind, the battle that raged in his soul, the swirl of emotions that clashed harshly. Two weeks.... It seemed more like several millenia. Tai rolled on to his back, crossing his arms behind his head and his mountain of chesnut hair. He paused, slipped off his worn blue headbeand, and resettled himself, raising one knee for comfort. The rain pounded against the window, the only noise in the room.  
  
Pain.....Despair....Heartache.....Anger.....Pride.....Fear. This last word reverberated throughout Tai's mind and momentarily stilled all. The Crest of Courage, and he was scared, no, make that terrified, of what lay before him. Again the chaos started, raging on even fiercer than before. Emotions swelled up in his chest, so strong it hurt. It added a sharp pain to the dull ache already there. It felt like someone had stabbed him through the heart, then twisted the knife.  
  
It hurt, it hurt soooo bad. Tai bit down on his already sore and bleeding lower lip. This new pain distracted him, but it did not drive back the tears that threatened to overflow. A knock at the door sent a jolt through him, like a shot of electricity. He flinched, then glanced over. Kari came in, carrying two glasses and blancing a plate of peanut butter and crackers on the top of one glass, which, presumibly, had milk in it.  
  
"Tai, want some apple juice?" Kari asked softly.  
  
"I guess." Tai responded desolately. The listless tone in his voice made Kari frown.  
  
"Well, Mom went out, and Dad's at work, so we're alone for a little while." Kari came and sat on the bottom bunk as Tai moved over to make room for her. She handed him the glass of apple juice, removed the plate, set it in his lap, and took a sip of her milk. She talked, but the conversation was very one-sided. Kari managed to coax him to come to the living room and watch a movie with her.  
  
Tai curled up in the overstuffed recliner, and Kari bustled about in the kitchen, making popcorn. Tai, staring absently out the window, reached over, picked up a glass, and without bothering to see whose it was, took a drink. He choked, and quickly set the glass of milk down. Kari gave a muffled shriek. She and Tai looked at each other wildly.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Kari asked fearfully.  
  
"I wasn't, that's what." Tai responded, fear in his voice as well. He coughed and pressed a hand to his side, which was starting to throb painfully. Kari glanced around, nearly in a panic. Tai forced himself to calm down, breathe slowly, and, most importantly, think. "Kari, calm down. Call Mom, and see how far away she is." Tai instructed. He coughed again, and his stomach turned.  
  
Kari nearly ran to the phone. She snatched it up, and quickly dialed her mother's cell phone number. Tai quickly moved past her into the bathroom. Kari grimaced, plugged her other ear, and listened anxiously to the ringing phone. Her mother picked up. "Mom, Tai accidentally drank some of my milk!" Kari blurted.  
  
"What?! Well, calm down..... Um, can it wait for a few seconds? I'll be there as soon as I can." Mrs. Kamiya responded.  
  
"Get here fast, okay Mom?" Kari pleaded. She put the phone down just as Tai came out of the bathroom. He laid down on the couch and waited. "Mom's gonna get here in a few secs." Kari reported.  
  
"Good." Tai gasped. He cringed as the pain in his side increased. Kari winced on her brother's behalf. Tai coughed. Kari could see that he was trying to stay calm and breathe slowly, but increasing fear made that difficult. Tai was shaking under the strain.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya burst in the door, looking more than mildly panicked. She shrugged off her boots and coat, then hurried over to the couch. Tai grinned weakly at his mother's disheveled appearence. "Mom, you didn't get a ticket, did you?"  
  
"Of course not. Come on, let's get this show on the road." Mrs. Kamiya replied.  
  
"Mom, it wasn't that bad this time." Tai coughed and choked.  
  
"Nope. Tai, your face is breaking out. Come on." Mrs. Kamiya hurried them up. The door shut. The house ws silent. Miko glanced around, then jumped up on the endtable and started to drink out of the glass of milk that had started such a hullabaloo. He purred with satisfaction, the throaty sound eochoing in the empty apartment.  
  
  
  
Tai wasn't in school the next day. Matt came home, dumped his very heavy packpack on the floor, and went straight to the phone. He dailed Tai's number, mostly out of habit than actual thought. Kari picked up on the other end.  
  
"Hello, Kamiya residence, Kari speaking."  
  
"Hey Kari. This's Matt. Is Tai there?" Matt asked, twirling the cord around his finger.  
  
"Yup. Hold on." Kari answered. Matt heard her yelling for Tai. "Here."  
  
"Hi." Tai mumbled.  
  
"Hey Tai. What's up? You weren't in school."  
  
"I was really stupid and drank some of Kari's milk."  
  
"And....why would that give you an excuse to not to come to school?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I never told you guys. I'm violently allergic to milk. Do not aske why, 'cause I dunno. But I was very, very sick this morning. I won't give you the details."  
  
"Don't. Oh, guess what, speaking of being sick."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I forgot my lunch today. Cafateria food is nasty! Hey, how do you think the lunch ladies form dryer lint into hamburger patties?"  
  
"No idea, but they suceed. And what I don't get is that they call it food. It's not."  
  
"Correct. And what's your opion; are carrots allowed to be greenish?"  
  
"Absoutely not. Except the tops."  
  
"Yeah, well, tell that to the lunch ladies. I don't expect to see Izzy alive tomorrow."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Somebody dared him to eat everything on his tray. He did it."  
  
"Nasty! You're right. We'll attend his funeral. He won't live through the night. Well, Mom is making noises like I should get off the phone. Talk to ya tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Sure. Bye!"  
  
Tai sighed and handed the phone to his mother. She smiled at him, then started dialing a number. Tai wandered into the room he shared with Kari. He paused and glanced at his reflection in the mirror, frowning at the rash that was across his left cheek, spreading down to his collarbone. It itched, but Tai was forbidden to scratch it. Tai turned, took a step towards the bed, stumbled over his soccer ball, barely avoided falling, then he caught his toe on some clothes laying on the floor. His arms windmilled as he tried to keep his balance. He lost it. He fell up against bed, knocking his shin on the bedframe.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt!" He mumbled under his breath. Tai frowned at the items he had tripped over, then flopped down on the lower bunk. He glanced at the clock, then fell into a troubled sleep.  
  
  
  
Morning dawned clear and bright, the sky washed clean and shining blue. Tai stared past the beauty and saw nothing. He was tired, feeling awful, and still heartbroken. He was melencholy for school. He and Sora promptly and curtly avoided each other. The reason?  
  
Tai had first known Sora about two months before their Digital adventure. They had become the best of friends, playing soccer and talking about different stratigies. Slowly they had come closer. It was not until up about a year ago, at the school Valentine's dance, that Tai realized he had fallen head-over-heels for Sora. Both had found something deeper to their friendship. But now, two weeks before their one year aniversiary, Valentines Day, the day they had been going to celebrate being together for one year and not having anything come between them, they had this huge blowup over some petty disagreement. Tai didn't even remember why on earth they had argued.  
  
But here they were, tweleve days until Valentines, and they wouldn't even make eye contact. This was going to be Tai's most miserable Valentine's Day ever.  
  
  
  
It was later that same afternoon that Matt and the other Digi- Destined met in the park--minus Tai and Sora. The other twelve Digi- Destined were scheming, putting to gether a plot to get two unhappy lovers back together. Namely, Tai and Sora.  
  
Matt did a quick roll call. "Everyone here?"  
  
"Yes, Matt." T.K chirped.  
  
"Good. We all know the reason we're here, right?" Matt glanced around and sighed when he saw Davis raise his hand. "Yes, Davis?"  
  
"Um, why are we here?" Davis asked bluntly.  
  
"DAVIS! I don't have the patience to deal with that right now! Drop the idiot act and I'll try to be calm! GOT ME?!" Matt exploded.  
  
"Yes sir!" For once, Davis's response was as quick as the bounce of a ball.  
  
"Good." Matt growled. "Now, let's get started."  
  
Everyone brushed the snow off the seats of the pavilion, and seated themselves on the slightly damp benches. While Matt paced about and calmed himself down, the others chatted aimibly. Izzy and Ken both started up their laptops, Izzy's yellow and silver Pineapple laptop humming away quickly, Ken's plain black one taking a few seconds. The two computer wizards were soon chatting away in technical babble, discussing which of the latest computers was the best. Mimi and Yolei were discussing fashion tips. T.K was exhasting random topics with Kari, and Davis was butting in, trying to get Kari's attention. She was typically ignoring him. Joe was cleaning his glasses with the frizzy end of his scarf. Cody was sitting comfortably Indian style, feet tucked up under him, Upamon in his lap. Matt finially plopped himself down on a bench, after getting rid of the snow.  
  
"Alright. We need a plan, and fast. We only have two weeks. Any of you guys got one?" Matt asked.  
  
"Anonymous notes?" Davis suggested after a moment of silence.  
  
"Great, but we need a little more." Matt encouraged.  
  
Kari made a face. "Tai's a stickler for candy, especially chocolate." She reported.  
  
"Good, good. Anything about Sora?" Matt looked at Mimi.  
  
"Yeah. She loves flowers, and her favorites are Lillies of the Valley." Mimi responded.  
  
"Mmhm. Anything else?" Matt glanced around. "Okay. Now, here's my master plan. We'll use all of your suggestions, and if we do it right, they'll be together by Valentines." Matt leaned forward and started giving out parts to the others. Soon all would fall into place. The actors were ready. But there was no time for a dress reherseal. They needed to get it right on the first try. Two people's lives depended on it. And so did theirs. If either Tai or Sora found out, the two'd have the other Digi- Destined's heads on silver platters, that's for sure!  
  
  
  
Matt glanced around the corner. Sora was due home any second. Right at five minutes to four she appeared, walking slowly, re-reading the note that had been left on her desk. It was written in orange gel pen, and Matt had tried his best to copy Tai's haphazard print. It hadn't been easy, because Matt wrote so that you could read it, wheras Tai's handwriting was chicken-scratch.  
  
Sora came to the door of her apartment. She glanced down and gasped. A boquet of pure white lillies bound with a deep orange ribbon rested on the doorstep. As she picked them up, Matt slipped away. His job was done. For today.  
  
  
  
Kari suppressed a giggle as Tai exclaimed over the box of chocolates that he had come home to find on the kitchen table. Mrs. Kamiya told him that she had heard a knock at the door, and when she opened it, only the box of chocolates was laying there on the welcome mat. A note was on them, written in flowing script: To Tai. Kari knew exactly who had knocked on the door, and wondered if Mimi had escaped without twisting her ankle in those ridiculous high-heels of hers.  
  
Tai also told his mother about the unsigned note he had found on his desk. It had been written on plain writing paper, in a glittery red gel pen. His mother read it and told him that it was most likely a letter from someone who had a crush on him. He wasn't too excited with this news, but he took the chocolates and holed up in his and Kari's room for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
(A/N: Here we go!  
  
Acornmon: Hey, can't I type any more?  
  
Ken: Nope. CKmon gets a turn. She's finished throttling Matt now.  
  
CKM: Yes, I'm done. Tell me when he wakes up. I have some unfinished business with him.  
  
Acornmon: Which involves.....?  
  
CKM: Oh, nothing. Just a diabolical plan to go off and conquer the real world AND the Digi-World. Our tools'll be my insanity and my magic wand of Drak Magic, and Matt's famous guitar skills.  
  
Ken: *Mutters to Acornmon* And they thought I was bad. The DE ain't nothin' compared to her.)  
  
  
  
Cody scuttled into the school, then quickly found Tai and Sora's desks. He placed the notes neatly on the shiny wood surfaces. He double checked to make sure he had given them the right notes. Satisfied, he darted back to the storage room, carefully closed the door behind him, sneezed, then scrambled up on top of a cardboard box in the dim light from the faintly shining dawn. He squirmed out the open window, then dropped neatly into the human net, formed by seven pairs of willing hands and arms. As soon as he was set on his feet, Cody gave the others a thumbs up. "Mission accomplished!" He reported.  
  
"Way to go Cody!" The others more or less cheered. The four older kids grabbed up their backpacks, and the younger ones hurried off to their school, which was several blocks away. They made it just as everyone starting arriving.  
  
  
  
A second meeting of the group occurred. This time they gathered at Matt's house. Matt's dad provided them with hot chocolate and doughnuts. Matt grinned at his dad, then whisked everyone off to the living room. They settled themselves around on any perch they could find. Sipping hot chocolate and munching on the doughnuts, the group was soon happily engaged in conversation. Kari produced a note pad to scribble down ideas, but dropped her pencil. Both she and Ken, who was sitting next to her for some odd reason, reached down for it. Both hands touched it, and brushed each other.  
  
Ken pulled back as if he had been stung. He noticed Kari did the same. Ken picked the pencil up, ignoring that his hand was tingling where his hand had made contact with Kari's, and offered the pencil to the brunette. She smiled nervously. As she took the pencil back, their fingers brushed again. Kari would have dropped the pencil again if Ken had not still held it. Kari blushed hotly, then quickly took the pencil. Ken blushed, though much lighter, still hot. He took a sip of hot chocolate to hide it. His hand still tingled where Kari's fingers had made contact. The second touch had sent an almost electric shock through him, not at all an unpleasant sensation.  
  
Gatomon and Wormmon had been watching their humans. They turned to each other and grinned. Gatomon twitched her purple-tufted tail. "I think Ken and Kari like each other." She purred.  
  
"I think so, too." Wormmon agreed, flicking his antennae-ears.  
  
Gatomon grinned a kitty grin, then turned her attention back to Kari, who was looking at Ken out from under her lashes, trying to remain unnoticed and un-obvious. It wasn't working. T.K watched her, and a mischievous grin was spreading across his face. He tossed his hat at her, then leaned over and whispered something in her ear.  
  
"T.K!!" Kari smacked her long-time friend lightly. "You!" She was also blushing brightly.  
  
"Ah, but you wouldn't react so much if it wasn't true!" The blonde- headed boy teased, earning himself another whack with his own white hat. He set his hot chocolate down and began to tease her unmercifully. She was far from defenseless, though. Kari delt very hard licks with T.K's fisherman's hat. But T.K was undaunted. They were both laughing, and Kari's cheeks were pink.  
  
"What's got into them?" Davis asked.  
  
"I dunno." Matt shrugged. "My guess is that T.K's teasing her about whoever it is she's got a crush on."  
  
"Oh." Davis subsided and started on his fifth doughnut.  
  
"Well, we've got to get a little deeper into this plan." Izzy called. "Stage one is completed. Let's keep a low profile and get going." Izzy paused and snagged a bite from Mim's doughnut. She squawked and bopped him over the head. "Ow! As I was saying, it's about time...." He grinned and winked at Matt.  
  
"I think you're right." Matt's azure blue eyes gleamed, a lighter blue flame dancing in them.  
  
"What now?" Yolei asked, eyeing Izzy and Mimi as they fought over the last jelly doughnut.  
  
"Here's the plan." Matt set down his hot chocolate because he liked to talk with his hands, leaned forward slightly, and started to explain.  
  
  
  
Tai wandered out of school, note in pocket. Tomorrow was Thursday. Sighing, our hero (Wait, how'd that get there?) decided to go visit an old summer camp friend. She would probably have some good advice for him, maybe a joke, most definately hot chocolate, and she would certainly cheer him up. Tai's steps livened some at the memory.  
  
  
  
Tai knocked at the door. A female voice cried: "Just a minute!" Tai waited patiently. The door opened, revealing a young woman of seventeen, dressed in a dark purple sweatshirt and black jeans. Her shoulder-blade length hair was nut-brown, and her gentle eyes, the same color as Tai's, sparkled at the sight of him.  
  
"Tai, right?" She asked.  
  
"Yup. Mysti, right?" Tai said with a nod.  
  
"Exactly!" She squealed. "Come on in!" Tai did so, pausing at the door to take off his shoes, coat, and set down his heavy backpack. She whisked off to the kitchen, obviously going to make some hot chocolate. Tai grinned and looked around. Mysti's place was slightly neater than his room, but the clutter was definately more organized than his. "If I remember, no milk in your hot chocolate?" Mysti called.  
  
"Correct!" Tai called back. He fingered the note in his pocket.  
  
Mysti came carefully out of the kitchen, a mug in each hand. She padded into the living room, motioning for Tai to follow. "Have a seat." She told him. Tai settled himself on the armchair, removing two books before actually sitting down.  
  
"Now." Mysti said after they had both taken seats and the first sips of their hot chocolate, "What brought you here, old friend?"  
  
"A problem." Tai muttered miserably.  
  
"What kind?" Mysti crossed her red-socked feet underneath her.  
  
"Well, you know the girl I told you about? Sora, from soccer?"  
  
"Oh, the girl you had a crush on." Mysti grinned.  
  
Tai took a sip of his hot chocolate before continuing. "Yeah. Well, I've been going out with her for a year on Valentines, but we had this huge argument. It was so stupid. I don't even remember what started it! And now we're not on seeing terms, never mind speaking!" Tai sighed and stared into his cup.  
  
"I see. Are you mad at her?"  
  
"No. I just can't stay mad at Sora. I never have been able too. I love her, and....." Tai sighed again. "I just want her back."  
  
Mysti was getting a very mischievious grin. Tai raised an eyebrow at her. "Me's got an idea...."  
  
"What now, chipmunk?" Tai asked, using his favorite nickname for her.  
  
"Well, I say you get some chocolates, flowers, whatever, give them to her on Valentines, and apologize. Tell her the argumant was your fault. Patch it up, take the penalty, and move on." Mysti grinned triumphantly.  
  
Tai sighed despondantly. "I wish. Even if Sora looked at me in the halls, I'm broke. I tried passing notes to her the day after the fight, and she ripped them up without looking at them." Mysti let out a low whistle.  
  
"Wow, she IS mad at you, cactus head." The girl shook her head, sending her hair twisting about her face. "This will be harder than I thought."  
  
"Mmmhmm." Tai thought for a sec. "Hey, where'd you come up with 'cactus head'? That's a new one."  
  
"One of my friends has a cactus that very closely resembles your hair- do, if you turn your head sideways and squint." Mysti laughed.  
  
Tai rolled his eyes. "Har-har. Verrrrrrrrry funny."  
  
"Yes, it is! Anyway......." Tai interuppted Mysti.  
  
"HEY! I've been getting wierd notes ever since Monday. They're never signed, and always on my desk before I get into class. Also, I've been getting mysterious boxes of chocolates, always there before I'm home. I wonder....." Tai trailed off and looked over at Mysti to see if the older teen had gotten his drift. From the look on her face, he knew she'd gotten it.  
  
"Ah-ha! Well, what do the notes say?"  
  
"Um, I've got one in my pocket." Tai dug it out and placed it in her outstretched hand. He sipped his hot chocolate.  
  
Mysti read the note, wich was written with glittery red gel pen in flowing script on ruled notebook paper. The note read like so:  
  
  
  
Dear Tai:  
  
This poem is for you.  
  
  
  
Roses are red, Irises are blue  
  
And there is no lover devoted to you  
  
Nearly a week to Valentines  
  
I'm gonna show you the signs  
  
  
  
Love takes Courage, and versa vice  
  
I'll bet her kiss is really nice  
  
A child's affections grow  
  
Until the children are old enough to show  
  
What the truest feeling is  
  
And Cupid's job really isn't my biz  
  
  
  
The master Time is taking control  
  
It's time for your Courage to show  
  
Be kind and patient and you will see  
  
What the true fruits of Love may be  
  
  
  
This rhyme is getting sorta long  
  
It's time for me to join the throng  
  
And vanish into the circle of friends  
  
Where the support never ends  
  
  
  
(And I suggest  
  
Advising my very best  
  
Visit an old accquaintace  
  
And you'll find comfort and more advice)  
  
See you on Valentines!  
  
Love  
  
You think I'm really gonna tell you?  
  
  
  
"That is wierd." Mysti commented, handing the note back.  
  
Tai took it and nodded. "Really. But I did what the note said. You're an old accquaintance. And I feel better. Thanks for listening."  
  
"Anytime, friend o' mine!" Mysti giggled.  
  
  
  
Tai, feeling greatly encouraged, was just as excited as the other kids at the prospect of the last day of school. The bell rang, and everyone leaped up to gather up books, papers, and cram report cards into their deepest pockets, hoping that these would be forgotten by the parents. Backpacks were slung over shoulders, full of school books. These were destined to be flung into the darkest corner of the closet until the week's break was over, then reluctantly dug back out.  
  
Tai did no less rejoicing than any of the other kids, but his heart still felt broken in half. He rushed home, and as he darted in the door, Kari raced up. The siblings voiced their etacasy over their freedom. Tai darted into his room, kicked his backpack under the bed, and fed his fish. Tai abandonded his school uniform, leaving it crumpled on the floor, in favor for some faded jeans and a blue sweatshirt. He nabbed his soccer ball, some gloves, and darted to the door. He again grabbed his coat from where had dropped it, slid his feet into his shoes, and he and Kari took off to the park with scarcely a word spoken to their mother. Mrs. Kamiya shook her head and continued to bake cookies.  
  
(A/N: Soooo, what you think so far?  
  
Acornmon: This is going good!  
  
Ken: *Yawns* Huh, wha--?  
  
CKM: You fell asleep? I'm gonna..... *Advances*  
  
Ken: *Fully awake* Uh-oh...... YIPES! *Gets pounced on*  
  
CKM: *Starts throttling Ken*  
  
Matt: *Sits up* Owwwwww.....  
  
Acornmon: Poor Matt. I pity the both of you. You have to put up with her.  
  
Matt: *Blinks* Yes.... Ouch....)  
  
  
  
"Pass it!"  
  
"I've got it!"  
  
"SHOOT, KAMIYA! SHOOT!"  
  
"Tai, Tai, he's our guy! If he can't do it, no one can!"  
  
"Ah-no!"  
  
"YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS! We did it! That's another point!"  
  
"Okay, who's ready for a break?"  
  
"I think we all are. Meet back in five!"  
  
"Okay, captain!"  
  
"Whatever!" Tai laughed. He jogged up to Kari, who was shaking her pink cheerleading pom-poms. She was laughing just hard as her older brother. Tai had rounded up the other kids from his soccer team, and, along with Davis' team, were having a rip-roaring game. Tai's team was fairly stomping Davis', with the score being three to twelve.  
  
"Tai, you're going great out there! How's your rear?" Kari asked.  
  
Tai rubbed his seat. "That ice out there is tough. I'm not gonna be sitting on anything very hard for a little while. But the snow is fun!"  
  
"Yes, it is! It's great fun to watch you guys try to run through ankle-deep snow!" Kari smiled.  
  
"Yeah? Well, it was even better when you jumped and fell off the top of the bleachers into that drift. Talk about hilarious! I'll have to tease you about being the abominable snow gal!" Tai danced out of reach from Kari's pom-poms that threatened him.  
  
Five minutes later, they were back at it, slipping and sliding on the ice, leaping through drifts, and just barely keeping their balance. Kari laughed and cheered, waving her pom-poms in the frosty air. The players yelled back and forth to each other, and their breath was seen in misty clouds. It was cold, but most of the boys had taken off their coats and rolled up their sleeves, warm from the exhertion of running in the snow.  
  
Davis' team called it quits after the score evened out to Tai's team: 20 Davis': 4. Tai, Davis and Kari decided to round up the other Digi- Destined and go ice skating tomorrow.  
  
  
  
Sora sighed, and blending in with the people, stared over the rickety fence at the skating pond. She pretended she wasn't here, because Tai was there, skating. The other Digi-Destined were there as well. Mimi had flown over to be with the others on Valentine's break. She was easy to pick out with her hot pink hair, sky blue scarf, and vivid clothing. The others were a little bit more normal. Kari was wearing her favorite sand brown coat, jeans, and her pink beret. T.K, dressed in his green jacket and faded jeans, waved his white hat at someone in the crowd.  
  
Joe wasn't skating, nor was Yolei. They were talking and playing tic- tac-toe in the snow. Yolei's purple hair was pulled back under a black kerchief, and she was huddled inside her brother's too-big brown coat, the coat coming to her knees and hiding her plaid kilt. Joe pushed up his glasses, and shivered in his red jacket, his black slacks clashing nicely. Davis was chasing T.K, zooming past in a hooded sweatshirt of blue and red, jeans having a hole ripped in one knee.  
  
Cody was less daring then Davis, and was hard to see in his white coat and brown pants. Ken easily skated by Kari, talking to her. He was wearing a simple light purple sweater, jeans,and a scarf. Izzy, surprisingly, was skating near Mimi, lime-green sweatshirt looking like it would glow in the dark, wearing black jeans that had faded to gun metal grey. Matt was fooling around with some of his friends from school. His blonde hair was ruffled from their antics. His black jacket he had given to Yolei, so the girl could cover her stockinged legs. His hunter green sweatshirt looked like it had seen much better days, as did his battered black jeans.  
  
Tai was wearing his old grey sweatshirt with the hole in the elbow. His kaki jeans had a patch on the seat, and his blue headband, as always, held up his wild mop of chesnut hair. His vivid blue coat was hanging on a snowy fencepost, seeming to invite a theft. Tai wasn't as fast nor as graceful as the others, but he skated gamely, despite often falling on either his seat or his knees. The determined look on his face, the fiery resolution in his eyes every time he got up from that fall was catching. As always, his courage and plucky spirit was infectious. There was just something about him that made you think; 'Wow, this guy is really something.'  
  
Sora turned her head at a howl of laughter. Matt and his friends had started up a game of crack-the-whip. The last person in the chain had just taken a header. There was good-natured laughter all around as he took his place as the lead person and they started again. She found Matt in the middle of the chain, hanging on tightly to the other's hands, resolutely staying up, laughter coming freely from his lips. T.K and Davis joined the chain, as did Ken.  
  
After two more people had fallen, Izzy joined in. Tai just grinned and watched, Kari and Mimi following suit. Matt was on the end, and the leader, Hitoshi from Matt's band, was doing his best to send the blonde gituarist head-over-heels. Hitoshi stopped suddenly, sending up a spray of ice. The others in the chain scrambled for balance. Matt kept his head and rode it out. Suddenly he went down, hard, on his hands and knees before sprawling all out. Sora hadn't quite caught what happened.  
  
Tai skated up with all the speed he dared to muster. Instead of gliding to a halt, he opted for a more painful, if not quicker, stop, falling on his knees at Matt's side. "Are you okay?" Matt blinked and did not reply right away. He was stunned, to say the least, and his head hurt. Tai shook Matt's shoulder with a orange-gloved hand and repeated his question.  
  
"I guess. Ow...... When I can walk again, Hitoshi's dead." Matt grimaced and pushed himself into a kneeling posistion.  
  
Tai grinned. "Yup, you're okay."  
  
"What happened?" T.K asked, offering a glove-clad hand to his brother.  
  
"Uneven place, I think. Ouch!" Matt replied as he took T.K's hand and stood. He dusted off his knees. "Yeah, that's gonna bruise. But enough chit- chat. Let's get on with the game."  
  
"You....." T.K shook his head.  
  
Tai laughed and scrambled to his feet, with some help from both blonde brothers. He then skated in his somewhat ungainly way nearer the edge of the pond, joining Kari and Mimi. They skated around, talking and jesting, watching as the game of crack-the-whip continued with more vigour than ever. Although the winter air seemed to crackle with cold, laughter, as well as exhertion put rosy tints on cheeks and crystal clouds of breath hung in the air.  
  
Snow had begun to fall, lightly, and it added to the fun. Soon mischievious kids were tossing loosely packed snowballs at the skaters. Sometimes a skater would catch the snowball and throw it back with more-or- less accuracy. Near sunset, someone started up a bonfire with some brush that had been cut down. Soon everyone was enjoying a party that no one had planned, but executed. There was a grownup that graciously went and got pizza and hot-chocolate.  
  
Tai shrugged on his coat, switched his slice of pepperoni pizza to the other hand and pulled the coat closely about him. He finished off his pizza and laughed at Kari and Ken, who were tossing one-handed snowballs and eating pizza. T.K was avidly teasing Davis and getting pounded for it, and he had lost track of everone else. He scanned the crowd that he could see in the flickering light of the bonfire. He froze, and his heart dropped to his feet.  
  
A familiar, tattered, sky blue tam-o-shanter rested atop shiny locks of titan hair, turned scarlet by the fire light. Amber eyes shone with saddened laughter, peering out from under tousled bangs. Rosy, soft cheeks, smooth, smiling lips, a sweet dimple in the right cheek, muave scarf wrapped around slender, milk-white throat, deeper blue coat keeping warm the slight body, nimble fingers slipped into blood-red gloves, jeans encasing beautifully long and slim legs, dainty feet hidden in red snow boots.  
  
Sora.  
  
Tai was shocked into silence, a chill spreading through his body and a fiery passion consuming his soul. He trembled from the intensity of both feelings, emotions leaping up into full-out war immediatly. Love, sorrow, frustration, hope, longing, fear, all these and more swelled up in his chest so fiercely it hurt, even more so when she turned, and her beautiful gaze settled on him. But the spell was broken as tears welled up in her eyes, and anger hardened them. She turned on her heel and stalked off. Tai's heart shattered again. He stood for a second, then whirled and darted blindly off, feeling the need to get away, to scream, to cry, to do something.  
  
He ran hard and far into the woods, wet, slick branches slapping and tearing at his face, his clothes, seeking to slow him. Roots leaped up to trip him, and the snow encumbered him, soaking his jeans, getting down into his sneakers and soaking his socks. He tripped over a root and fell facefirst into the snow. He scrambled to his feet, hot tears tracing their way down his face. He ran, though his legs burned, his face stung from the branches, the cold air hurt his chest, but outwieghing all of this was the pain that throbbed from his shattered heart and forced him onward.  
  
He collasped under a tree, gasping for air, heart pounding against his ribs like a bird trying to escape a cage. He was physically unable to run any farther, shaking from the effort it had taken to run so far, so hard. The tears flowed harder, faster. Sobs, coming from a heart broken in two, rent the still night air. Tai slammed his gloved fist into the tree behind him, welcoming the pain.  
  
Again and again. Feel the pain, the jarring impact. Hear your own sobs, the gasps for breath. See nothing but darkness, haunted by her face, her lovely face, the face that shattered your world. Feel again the overwhelming pain of your shattered heart, your broken spirit, your skin tearing as your fist hits the tree, feel the blood soaking into your glove. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters, not now, not ever. She left you. She's gone, forever. Why do you even live? What's the reason? Why???  
  
Tai leaned against the tree, unable to still the turmoil within himself, not wanting to. Tears came all the same, sobs escaping. He bit down on his lip, keeping the pressure until the blood came. Pain flooded every sense, the searing heartache included.  
  
You fool. Did you actually think your life could be perfect? Did you think she loved you? She did, once. Not now. Not ever again. What is the reason for this pain? Why must you suffer? There could be an easy solution, an easy way out. No! Not that! Death. It very well could. Never! You should never consider! Kari, your friends. Sora's gone. She's gone. And you are free-falling to your doom.  
  
Frightened by his own thoughts, Tai cried harder, finding no sense, no shred of comfort in the fracas of his own mind. He was alone, in darkness, vunerable. He hated it, yet was helpless to change it. It was true, he felt. He was trapped in a free-fall, falling to his envetiable doom.  
  
  
  
He never knew how long he sat there, in the dark and fearful. Finally, he heard footsteps crunching in the snow. He closed his eyes and waited as they came closer, falling in an unconcerned tatto, almost a saunter. They stopped, and a tentative voice came. "Tai?"  
  
Tai opened his eyes, and his gaze settled on a pair of brown leather boots. His gaze traveled up the patched, battered black jeans to the well mended hunter green sweatshirt, black leather jacket slung over one shoulder, up to the flaming, azure eyes that peered out from under the wild shock of golden bangs. Matt. Tai turned away from his long-time friend.  
  
"Tai? Are you okay?" Matt asked again. Tai sighed and closed his eyes. "Look, you want me to leave or what, leader?" Tai shook his head in response. "Okay." Matt came and plunked down in the snow beside Tai, taking no mind of the fact that his jeans were now soaked.  
  
Silence flowed between them for a few seconds. Matt broke it with a heavy sigh. "So, what's botherin' ya?" He asked, picking up a stick and starting to break it into little bits.  
  
"Nuthin'." Tai mumbled gruffly.  
  
"Okay." Matt finished with the stick and played with the pieces. "Why'd ya leave so fast?"  
  
Tai hesistated. "Promise you won't tell?" He asked, turning to face the intense gaze of Matt, whose cerulian eyes burned with a fiery passion, even when he wasn't angry.  
  
"Promise. Friendship's honor." Matt replied.  
  
Tai was slightly startled that Matt was so serious. "Okay." He stared straight ahead and nibbled on his lip. Blood oozed out of the imprint his teeth had left, filling his mouth with the metallic, salty, sticky-sweet taste. He was silent, until he found the words to say. They tumbled out, tripping over eachother.  
  
"Sora hates me. I know it! I hate this, she's gone! I still love her, at least I think I do..... Oh, shoot, I don't know what to do! I feel like there's a piece of me missing. Every time I turn around, I expect to see her. It's like my heart's broken into bits. It's like there's nothing left of my life! I can't live this way. She was a part of me, and it ripped me apart when she left. I know I love her, and I miss her more than....more than anything! It's scaring me, because this is getting out of control. It pops into my mind to, like, go toss myself off the balcony or drink a whole glass of milk. I just can't forget her, her touch, and it hurts, because I can never have that again! She hates me, I know it....."  
  
Tai trailed off. He bit his lip, but it didn't stop the tears. He could sense that Matt was astonished and slightly uncomfortable. Tai couldn't hold it back. He had thought the tears were gone, but sobs again escaped his raw throat. The pain in his heart nearly choked him.  
  
"I love her....and she hates me." Tai cried.  
  
Matt silently placed a black-gloved paw on Tai's. He noticed that Tai's orange glove was turning crimson, but said nothing. Tai's tears and Matt's silence together cried out of friendship and heartache into the night, to the uncaring moon and stars.  
  
  
  
'Five days, but who's counting?' Tai asked himself miserably. He counted again the days until Valentines. Kari came swinging past, dressed in a hot pink sweatshirt and yellow sweatpants, with lime green socks. On her head was a vibrant blue kerchief, and her hair was done up in pigtails, each tied with a bright ribbon. Tai grinned at her, and glanced down at his own brown sweatshirt, jeans and black socks, which were pale by comparison to his sister.  
  
"Hey, Kari, you planning to glow in the dark any time soon?" He called after her.  
  
"You planning to turn into a tree? Oh, wait, you don't have green hair!" Kari retorted, throwing a pillow at him.  
  
"That's a thought! I just might do that!" Tai shouted, grinning at the mental picture of himself with green hair.  
  
"If you do, I'll disown you!" Kari squealed, grabbing her pillow from him.  
  
"And I'll kick you out of the house." Mrs. Kamiya winked at both of them.  
  
  
  
"Plan CL, part three." Matt winked. He handed one note to Mimi, the other to Izzy. The two winked, then darted off in opposite directions ro accomplish their plan. Matt watched them go, then turned to his two other messangers. He fished a note out of his pocket and handed it to T.K, who winked and dashed off. He handed the last note to Tai's friend Mysti. She smiled at him and went off at an unhurried pace to complete her task. Matt looked around, and simply trotted away, leaving only footprints in the snow to show what conspiracy had conspired there.  
  
(A/N: So, what you all think so far? And CL stands for Courage and Love.  
  
Acornmon: You finished killing Ken?  
  
CKM: Yeah. He wouldn't submit to strangling, so I had to resort to a slightly messier way.  
  
Matt: Gross!!!!!  
  
CKM: Shut up, or I'll kill you! Anyway, on to th-  
  
Acornmon: *Cuts CKmon off* Me wanna write!  
  
CKM: Well, 'tis your fic idea. Enjoy typing, friend.  
  
Matt: *Under breath while this exchange is going on* She never lets me write. Maybe it's 'cause I can't spell, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut.............)  
  
  
  
The snow drifted down in a powdery fall, shading the distance and blurring forms as it settled on anything that would let it. Wind gusted, sending eddies of snow whirling everywhere. No one wasn't glad to see the snow fall, nor to be happily out of it. As the day wore on, the snow and wind thickened and strengthened. Mist began to settle in, rising slowly from the ocean and rivers, and creeping cautiously into the town and country, settling easily in the hollows and alleys.  
  
Strangely enough, a lone figure walked down the streets, shrouded in mist and snow. The wind whirled past him easily, and seeped through his layers of clothing just enough to chill him. But he plodded on, unconcerned by the playful breeze and snow.  
  
He was walking with a determined pace, intent on reaching his destination. He passed no one on his lonely way, and the lights of the windows of the homes he passed glittered warmly at him as he trudged by. The wind began to slow, its path broken by some obsticale. He glanced up, and saw the faintly visible trees that marked the beginning of the park. He must have been walking on grass for some time now, and not noticed it.  
  
With a murmured sigh, he walked closer to a tree, and starting from this direction, walked deeper into what was now seen as a grove. He walked for some time, and then very nearly ran into a lone pine tree. It stood by itself in the middle of a clearing. Its branches hung low, a good tree for climbing.  
  
Tai scrambled up into the snow-slick branches, paying great heed to his balance. He made his way up into the tree's branches, heading for a seat made by four branches intertwining, close to the trunk of the tree. The mist and snow made his vision dim, almost as if he was going blind. Tai sighed softly in the eerie stillness and swung up from the last branch into the seat.  
  
To his utter startlement, he landed on something living. The muffled shriek of surprise added to his own yelp and shattered the crystal silence into a thousand piercing shards. Tai nearly fell off the seat, but caught himself, and sat still, trying to see who or what it was he had landed on. He could see nothing but a shining glint of eyes that briefly showed in the swirling mist and eddying snow, but that was all, and gave him no clue.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know you were there," he called, softly, almost afraid to speak. His voice rang in the silence.  
  
"I didn't hear you coming, or else I would have called out," a human voice answered in acknowledgement of his apology. He made a guess that it was female, for the voice was a tad high and muscical. It sounded slightly familiar.  
  
"It's hard to hear anything in the snow. I wonder why?" Tai mused.  
  
"I don't know, but mist makes it worse," the voice answered. Tai nearly fell off his branch again as his mind recognized the voice.  
  
"Sora?" he asked, breathless all of a sudden.  
  
"How did yo--...Tai?" Sora started to ask.  
  
"It is you...." Tai's breath came very fast, though he scarcely knew why.  
  
"Yes, it is," Sora answered, somewhat crisply.  
  
"Sora, I-- Baby, what are you doing here?" Tai asked, feeling rather dumb at the question.  
  
"I could ask you the same, Taichi. Do not call me that," Sora answered, voice as cold as ice. Tai felt his heart fall at her tone. But he knew that no matter how much she wanted to leave, she couldn't, because he was sitting on the only branch that would lead down.  
  
"Ba-- Sora, can I...tell you...something?" he asked, barely refraining from calling her "baby."  
  
"I suppose." Again that cold tone of voice.  
  
"Sora, I.... That is.... Ummm...." Tai's voice left him, and his mind went blank.  
  
"What?" Sora asked, not very patiently.  
  
"I still love you, baby," Tai blurted. Immediatly, he felt ashamed, for being so vunerable as to let her know excatly what he felt. He waited for a response, and felt slightly hopeful when there was none. He didn't know why, however. "Sora?" he asked, moving onto the seat a bit. He still couldn't see her at all, and he wanted to.  
  
"Really, Tai?" her voice asked, a bit weak.  
  
"With all my heart," Tai answered, truthfully, though nearly smacking himself upside the head for such an answer. He felt on the seat with one gloved hand, and it finally fell on another hand. Sora, however, didn't snatch her hand back, and Tai felt his hope grow stronger. "Sora, baby, I'm sorry.... I didn't--" Sora cut him off.  
  
"Tai, just shut up," she started. Tai flinched, thinking rejection was coming. "And sit over here, will you?" she finished, intertwining her fingers in his.  
  
Tai sighed softly and shifted onto the seat, squirming into a comfortable posistion on the cold branches. In a moment, he felt Sora's hand lift, and she inched over until she was sitting right next to him, or as close to it as she could get. To his utter surprise, once again that day, he felt her lay her head on his shoulder. His surprise melted into a warmth, and he smiled into the mist.  
  
"I love you too, Tai," Sora whispered, her breath brushing Tai's ear. His heart jumped as the feeling, and at her answer. At that moment, he could think of only one thing; kissing her. He slipped one hand out of his glove, and left the knit item in his pocket. He brought his hand to her face, feeling the chill of her skin. He turned her face to his, and leaned close. Now he could see her sweet face though the mist and snow, and her bright amber eyes melted his heart. Those eyes drifted half-closed as he pressed his lips to hers. Snow swirled about them, and the mist thickened, but they were too focused to notice it.  
  
Finally, Tai drew back, a bit reluctantly. But he needed a quick breath, and was sure Sora did too. He felt the slight chill in the air, and realized that his hand was tingling with cold. He fumbled for his glove with stiff fingers. Sora moved closer to him and wrapped her hands around his. She blew on his chilled fingers, and they warmed a bit. Tai slipped his hand from her grasp and pulled his glove on. The then put his arms around Sora and hugged her. She slipped her arms around his neck and hugged back, sharing warmth. She re-settled herself in his lap, and they sat calmly, looking out at the whiteness.  
  
"Almost like that night on Server," Tai muttered, staring at the snow.  
  
"We almost froze that night. I was sure at least one of us would not wake up in the morning," Sora replied, softly. The winsome, remembering tone in her voice made Tai draw his gaze to her. The memory of that night was hung on her features, and he could tell it hurt her. Wanting to remove her pain, he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"But we all made it," he reminded her.  
  
"We did," Sora replied, and smiled. Tai smiled at her, and they kissed again.  
  
  
  
The next few days spun by dizzily for Tai, and the night of the dance arrived all too soon. His mother dropped him off at the school, and he jogged through the snow to the gym, waving hello to a group of friends. He entered the gym, which was pretty full, and shrugged off his coat. He laid it across a table, which held many other coats, and began to search the crowd for Sora.  
  
A hand tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned. Amber eyes smiled at him. "Looking for some one?" Sora asked, playfully.  
  
"Perhaps. May I help you with your coat, madame?" Tai asked, just as playful.  
  
Sora laughed, and let him help her. She was wearing a dark, crimson red dress that fell to the floor. It had a very full skirt, and a V-neck. The sleeves were long, and met her slender wrists neatly. The dress was very simple, and flattered her greatly. Tai whistled softly, and got smacked over the head by a furiously blushing Sora.  
  
"What?" Tai asked, ducking out of range while rubbing his head. "You look.... Need good word!"  
  
"How about beautiful!" Matt exclaimed as he came up behind Tai. "Wow, Tai, you can really pick 'em!" This earned Matt a whack from the blonde that stood beside him.  
  
"Matt! Cut it out, you're embaressing the girl!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Ouch! Soren! Oh, Tai, Sora, this is Soren. Soren, meet Tai and Sora," Matt said. Soren was about as tall as Matt, with golden-blonde hair that hung past her hips. She wore a silver-blue dress that drew out the blue in her grey-blue eyes, which shone as if with mischief.  
  
"Thank you for remembering your manners, nutty," Soren jested. "Nice to meet ya'll."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Sora and Tai responded.  
  
"Matt, isn't that one of your guys from the band?" Soren asked. Matt glanced in the direction the girl was looking.  
  
"You're right. Catch you later, guys, gotta go say hi," Matt called as he darted off, Soren sweatdropping, hitching up her long skirt and following with an exasperated, exaggerated sigh.  
  
"Hmmph," Tai snorted. He turned to Sora and looked her over again. "Well, pretty girl, wanna dance with me?"  
  
"Why not?" Sora smiled. Tai smiled as well, and led Sora out to the dance floor.  
  
  
  
"Sora, mom says yes, so would you ask your mom if you can come home with me and watch a very scary movie? Kari and T.K will be there, too," Tai said in all one breath. He panted for air as Sora laughed at him.  
  
"I'll ask. I'm sure mom will say yes." Sora grinned at her boyfriend. She trotted off, and after a few minutes, returned, smiling. "She said yes!"  
  
"Yeah!" Tai pumped a fist in the air, then scrambled for his coat in the pile on the table. "Sheesh. Ah-ha!" He pulled his out, shrugged it on, then caught up Sora's and held it for her. She laughed at him again as he put it on.  
  
They darted out the door, hand-in-hand, and found Tai's mother waiting for them. The car ride was spent in silence. Once they were in the Kamiya's apartment (after stopping by Sora's so she could get some extra clothes) jests and laughter arose. Tai and Kari had a fork-fight while T.K and Sora laughed at the siblings. After a dinner of macaroni-and-cheese, rice, and steak, the group settled down with a large bowl of buttery pop- corn to watch "The Tower of Terror."  
  
Tai sighed as the credits flashed on the screen. He glanced down at Sora, and realized she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled, and gently disengaged her. He laid her on the couch, pillowing her head on an extra pillow he found laying around, and slipped quietly off. He returned with a blanket, and carefully spread it over her sleeping form. He had brought a second blanket and spread that one over T.K. He picked Kari up from off the floor, where she had fallen asleep next to T.K, and carried her off to her bed. Then, after taking one last look at Sora's serene, smiling face, Tai slipped off to his own bed, to the dreams that waited for him.  
  
Finis 


End file.
